Passive
by Mudoh Belial
Summary: One-shot. Yaoi, Angust. Milo expressa sua dor e revolta após a morte de Camus.


**Passive**

_"Wake up and face me__  
__Don't play dead 'cause maybe__  
__Someday I'll walk away and say, __  
__'You disappoint me,'__  
__Maybe you're better off this way_

_(…)_

_Go ahead and play dead__  
__I know that you can hear this__  
__Go ahead and play dead__  
__Why can't you turn and face me?__  
__You fucking disappoint me!"_

A porta está aberta, mas ninguém passou por ela a noite toda, o quarto está vazio. Esperava por você, assim como na noite anterior a essa. E na anterior. E na outra também. Mas você não estava lá. Você não entrou pelo vão aberto na pedra fria. Não entrou e não entrará, seja hoje, amanhã ou depois. _Você está morto, Camus._

_Morto._

Sussurro essa palavra cada vez que acordo procurando sua mão sobre meu corpo, sua presença ao meu lado na cama. _Morto._ Quando sinto falta de sua presença gelada, de seu cosmo tomando conta do quarto. _Morto_. A cada banho solitário, a cada noite sozinho, a cada segundo de espera. _Você está morto, Camus._

Ainda assim, não acredito em uma palavra sequer. Você não pode ter morrido. Não o _meu_ Camus.

Quase um mês se passou desde que seu corpo foi enterrado no cemitério do Santuário, mas é como se esse tempo não tivesse passado para mim. Por um lado, tudo está girando mais devagar, mas por outro, o tempo parece voar. As noites insones se estendem por mais do que algumas horas e, enquanto não durmo, relembro cada momento ao seu lado. Parece que foi ontem a última vez que nos amamos, nesta mesma cama. E, depois de me perder em lembranças, choro sussurrando seu nome, desejando-o como sempre e como nunca mais poderei ter.

O quarto frio, a cama vazia, suas roupas metodicamente organizadas, ainda conservando seu cheiro, nossas poucas fotos juntos – suas caretas, seus olhares e seus poucos, quase inexistentes sorrisos. Tão belo... O cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo, os fios ruivos descendo pela face, grudando ao pescoço num dia de calor; o rosto fechado, mas com os olhos sorridentes. Mantenho essa foto na cabeceira da cama há pelo menos seis anos – foi a primeira foto que tirei dele – junto com muitas outras, mais recentes.

_Seis anos._

Tínhamos quatorze anos quando começamos a nos envolver. Já nos conhecíamos há pelo menos sete anos – havíamos sido apresentados na cerimônia onde recebemos nossas armaduras. Eu me encantei com ele assim que o conhecera – os olhos penetrantes, a pele fina e delicada, branca como porcelana, os traços quase femininos –, mas logo que a amizade surgiu e cresceu, empurrei os sentimentos para algum lugar longínquo em minha mente, lacrando-o sem piedade. Camus sempre pareceu fechado a relacionamentos que fossem além da amizade.

Quando fiz doze anos, ganhei uma festa organizada pelos cavaleiros mais velhos. Camus não apareceu naquela noite. Havia dançarinos e jovens servos ao meu redor, me servido, acariciando e embebedando. Foi minha primeira noitada. Possuí todos que consegui, até, simplesmente não agüentar mais. Esse foi o início de dois anos na mais profunda fosse da promiscuidade, noites de prazer e falta de afeto.

Ainda assim, depois de tudo, eu sempre voltava para Camus. _Eu sempre voltei para você_. Por que era com ele que eu conseguia me sentir realmente bem, depois de tudo. Que eu conseguia falar e sorrir, mesmo que ele apenas escutasse. Mesmo que as vezes ele brigasse comigo por estar indo longe demais, usando as pessoas demais, me destruindo demais. Tudo demais. Brigamos uma ou duas vezes por causa disso. Não que eu quisesse brigar, nem que ele estivesse errado, mas me irritava o fato dele querer se intrometer tanto.  
Mas eu sempre estava lá. Eu sempre estava escorado no batente daquela porta. Molhado de chuva, coberto de suor, encharcado em lágrimas, quebrado, destroçado. Até o dia em que o procurei, decidido a acabar com tudo. Ou começar de novo.

Você dormia quando bati à porta, bêbado demais para conter sentimentos ou suprimir palavras. Bati com força, me controlando apenas para não arrombá-la sem querer. Havia dispensado todos que se aproximaram de mim na taberna. Naquela noite eu só pensava em Camus, só queria Camus. Entre um e outro caneco de vinho, decidira esclarecer tudo e levar logo um fora a ficar me remoendo por dentro. De que adiantava? Nada! Eu só estava me destruindo cada vez mais.

Um Camus de olhos despertos, silencioso, abriu a porta lentamente, permitindo minha entrada. Indicou a cama com um gesto, antes de cerrar a porta. Recostou-se nela, braços cruzados, me encarando. O quarto estava escuro. Levei alguns segundos para acostumar meus olhos ao breu daquele lugar. Enquanto isso, podia sentir claramente o olhar de Camus pousados sobre mim, analisando-me em silêncio. Possivelmente elaborava teorias para o porquê de eu estar tão agitado. Se ele soubesse... Uma vez acostumado à escuridão, sentei na cama, ainda agitado. Camus suspirou e esperou que me acalmasse antes de sussurrar: _"Fale"_

Inspirei antes de fechar os olhos e contar-lhe tudo. Camus ouviu em silêncio, olhos fixos em mim, até que eu terminasse. Sua expressão imutável nunca me irritara tanto quanto naquele momento. Tudo bem que ele não movesse uma sobrancelha enquanto eu contava sobre minhas conquistas e noitadas, mas aquele era um assunto sério!

- Camus, pode falar algo,_ por favor_!

Ele balançou a cabeça com um sorriso sarcástico se desenhando nos lábios e elevou a voz:

- Você está bêbado, Milo. Com quantos deitou antes de vir bater à minha porta? Dois? Três! Achou que eu seria uma boa conquista para encerrar a noite?

Aquela fora minha última noite de farra. Dormi nas escadarias do seu templo até o dia raiar, quando me arrastei para o meu. A partir daquela noite comecei a investir em Camus. Modifiquei quase completamente meu comportamento – passei a me dedicar aos treinos e a freqüentar a casa de aquário para algo além de me gabar de minhas conquistas e murmurar minha solidão. Fiz tudo que sabia e podia durante um mês e não obtive resultados. Até a noite em que anunciei que estava desistindo dele e que aquela era a última vez que eu o procurava. Então você ergueu a voz, numa palavra que mudou tudo entre nós dois.

- Fica.

_Fica._

Foi o que sussurrei quando senti que seu cosmo se extinguiu. Morto por seu próprio pupilo. Um pupilo que eu permiti sobreviver. Sua morte seria culpa minha? Independentemente de ser ou não, sinto como se fosse. _Você está morto e nada que eu faça vai fazê-lo voltar._ E eu não estava lá para lutar a seu lado. Não estava lá para protegê-lo. Se você estivesse vivo, me recriminaria por pensar dessa forma, diria que é dever de um cavaleiro lutar e morrer sozinho. Que se danassem os deveres... Eu não me importaria de ser expulso do santuário se isso significasse que você continuaria reinando solitário na casa de aquário.

Em todos os anos que passamos juntos, Camus jamais olhou para o que fiz antes. Jamais deu ouvidos aos comentários maliciosos que sempre corriam pelas escadarias e refeitórios. Nunca me rebaixou ou cobrou explicações pelas histórias das noitadas. Nada. Silêncio. E mesmo em silêncio, eu me sentia culpado por tudo aquilo. Ainda me sinto. Pensando em tudo que passei – seja em relações ou em lutas – parece que já vivi muito além dos 20 anos que possuo. Sinto em minhas costas o peso de muitas vidas. Sinto que, se morresse agora, não faria a mínima diferença. Não deixei de viver nada.

_Te ver morrer me doeu muito._

Encontrar seu corpo sem vida foi a pior parte. Vê-lo deitado, face contra o chão, congelado. Morto. Toquei seus ombros, virando-o para mim. Os olhos suavemente cerrados indicavam a falta de sofrimento. Ostentava um quase sorriso, um daqueles que só eu conhecia. Isso me feriu. Isso me fez querer morrer. _Eu desejo a morte, Camus._

_Te ver morrer me doeu muito._

E você, Camus? Descansa em paz? Satisfeito por ter traído a Deusa? Por ter entregue sua vida nas mãos de um fedelho mimado que ainda chora como um bebê pela morte da mamãe morta? ESTÁ SATISFEITO POR TER ME DEIXADO? Espero que esteja. Você _tem_ de estar. Deuses! Se você aparecesse aqui nesse instante, eu o mataria. Ou, pelo menos, iria tentar.

Não. Eu não teria forças para isso. Tudo que queria agora era conseguir odiá-lo, porque, dessa forma, conseguiria tirá-lo da cabeça.

_Talvez você esteja melhor morto.__  
__Talvez você esteja melhor...__  
__Talvez..._

Mentira. Mentira. MENTIRA.

Você não está melhor desse jeito. Estaria melhor comigo, em minha cama, entre meus braços. Sua ausência dói. Fisicamente. Respirar sem senti-la é praticamente impossível. O peito apertado. O suave bater do coração já machucando mais do que eu suporto. E nada melhora a situação. Chorar, gritar, falar. Nada. Lembrar só aumenta a dor.

_Por que você não está aqui?__  
__Por que você não...?__  
__Por quê?_

_Sinto sua falta._

Por ordem da Deusa, temos de nos manter alertas o tempo todo. Comenta-se que o que está por vir será uma versão da última guerra santa, que dizimou quase todos os cavaleiros. Essa tem sido minha única alegria nos últimos tempos – a certeza de que vou lutar, dando o máximo de mim e que vou morrer. E, morto, poderei vê-lo novamente. Espere por mim, Camus, só mais um pouco.

_E ficaremos juntos._

oOo

Fim – Abril/05.  
08h 44min.

N.A.:

Dedico essas linhas à amiga de longa data e excelente escritora, Kaho Mizuki.  
Por tudo.  
Adoro-a.

Mudoh Belial


End file.
